I can't be saved
by LovelyMagicDarkStrength
Summary: Danny has fought various monsters, large fish, Dragons, crazed hunters, but when a new girl moves into town everything hits the fan. A new enemy has arouse, one he didn't see coming. Can Danny find help from his friends? can he figure out what happened to this new girl? Will this threat lead to something worse... like the Apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: first Danny Phantom guys... oh boy! I'm excited. There is the use of drugs and alcohol, so please, read with care. Its Rated M for a reason...

Review!

I don't own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

* * *

"Mom do we really have to move here?" A pale girl with midnight hair growled. Her lilac eyes scanned the area around them, the area of Amity Park. The houses were brick, and it seemed so old.

"Yes Sam. I believe Amity Park will be a good change for us. Your father would have wanted us to move on with our lives." Sam look over at her mother. She said it with such ease, but Sam could see the pan lurking in her mother's baby blue eyes.

Unlike Sam, her mother had bright red hair, done up in a bob. Diamond earrings hung from her lobes and a silver chain cascaded down her neck. On the end was an emerald, her father's birthstone. Sam swallowed a sudden lump that came into her throat. It had only been two years since the event, and Sam still blamed herself.

Sometimes she felt as if her mother blamed her as well. Their large black Escalade came to a halt. Sam didn't respond, instead she turned to look out her window. She nearly gasped as her amethyst eyes landed on the strangest building she had ever seen. It was tall, two stories. But there was a large sign pointing at the building that read 'Fenton Works'. On top of the building was a large dome with various antennas.

"What an odd house." Her mother said. Sam nodded in agreement. Movement by the door caught her attention, and turned her attention to a teenage boy. He looked to be seventeen, with black hair. He had broad shoulders, and wore a white T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans with some black sneakers. Sam locked eyes with his. He was handsome, but what drew her in were the way his eyes sparkled. They were the lightest blue she had ever seen.

He didn't pull his eyes away from hers, curiosity was deep within them. The light turned green and the car started to pull away. But Sam kept her eyes on him. It was like she was stuck. She sighed and wen to turn away, when suddenly from the corner of her eye she thought she saw that boys eyes flash a bright green. She swung her head around to see, but found that the boy was gone. Her brows furrowed

_Odd._ She thought. Maybe she was seeing things, After all, Amity was the most haunted place in America.

* * *

"Tucker!" Danny called. An African American boy pulled his head away from the fridge, a chicken leg stuck in his mouth. He was as tall as Danny, which was 5'8

"Mph?" Tucker said. Danny rolled his eyes

"We're going to be late to Dash's Party." Tucker grabbed the end of the drumstick and pulled it away. He chewed, then swallowed

"Why are we even going? Dash had us over last night! Do we HAVE to go to two parties in a row?" Tucker reached for his red beret and readjusted it on top of his head. Danny bit his lip. He had a point, Dash had been up their asses lately. Why? He didn't know. Him Dash and Tucker have grown up together, though Dash was the one who became star football player and king of popularity he never stopped hanging out with Tucker and Danny. Dash was there when the Accident happened that changed Danny's life forever. He was a good friend, though a bit stupid at times.

"Because Dash would do it for us." Danny said firmly. Tucker sighed, and tossed the now eaten drumstick into the garbage. He fixed his square glasses over his green eyes and nodded

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom first." Danny growled

"Fine hurry up. I'll be outside" Danny left his house and walked outside into the warm summer air. He sighed, School would be starting in 3 days. Starting their senior year, the worst year in his eyes.

A large black SUV rolled to a stop in front of him, with its polished rims. He rolled his eyes _Rich folk. _He thought bitterly. His eyes found a pair of lilac ones. He nearly fell as he studied the girl in the vehicle. She had black hair that swept at her shoulders. Half was up, and half was down. She had on a black tank top, with thick shoulder straps. She was pale, her skin glowed in the sunlight. Purple lipstick, a shade darker than her eyes.

She was beautiful.

Danny realized in that moment, that she was staring at him. He held her eyes, though he started to fidget under her gaze. Why was she looking at him like that? He felt as if her eyes were reading his soul. The SUV started to pull away, but she still stared. As she looked away, a blue vapor leaked from his mouth in a sigh, his eye flashing green. Danny looked up to see Skulker flying over the city. Danny flashed into Phantom, and turned invisible before taking to the skies. Just as he did, Tucker walked out of the front door.

"Alright Danny so I was thinking-" Tucker looked around but didn't see him.

"Dammit Danny." Tucker sighed and leaned against the brick building.

* * *

Daniel and Tucker arrived at the party 2 hours late. Skulker had led Danny on a wild goose chase, and finally Danny got him in the Fenton thermos. With no time to drive, Danny just grabbed Tucker and flew to the front door before turning back into Fenton.

"Dash is going to be pissed." Tucker crossed his arms

"No he won't. He'll understand." Danny knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a tall blonde. His chest was huge, he was 6'2 with deep sea eyes. A red and white lettermen Jacket with a black shirt underneath. Dash crossed his arms

"You're late Fenton." His brows were scrunched, a frown on his lips. Tucker crossed his arms and glared at Danny.

"Dash I'm sorry… Skulker came and he was just being an ass and I would've left sooner…" Danny ran a pale hand through his hair. Dash stared. And Danny actually started to worry. Suddenly dashes features changed, and he smiled widely

"Well you're here now. Come on in! Let's get fucked up and have a good party before school starts!" Dash clapped his large hands on Danny's back. Danny chuckled, and he and Tucker were led inside where the party was in full swing.

Dubstep roared through the speakers, the bass making the floor shake. A group of kids cheered over by a ping pong table, where another person drank a cup of liquid.

"Oh! Beer pong! I'll be back!" Tucker said as he ran to join the group. Danny shook his head

"I got a little gift for you Fenton, follow me." Dash led Danny through the crowd of bodies. People drank, smoked, danced, and made out.

Typical High school party. Danny wasn't much of a drinker. He didn't want to muck up his skills if he had to go fight a ghost. Pot on the other hand… If it was around He would partake. Dash led Danny up the stairs and into his room, where a cloud of smoke rolled out of his door. Paulina and Star were sucking on the tubes of a hookah, as Kwan lit the green.

"Val got ahold of some White Willow and Purple Kush… I know you've always wanted something different from Chronic so I pulled some strings and I got us some. Care to join in?" Dash smiled. Danny smirked and walked inside

"Dash, oh how you treat me so…" He laughed as he sat down next to Kwan. Dash on took his seat between Paulina and Danny.

Unfortunately for Danny, Dash's crowd didn't like him much. Kwan was friendly, but never talked to Danny without Dash. Paulina ignored him, and Star was just a straight up bitch.

"Fentonnn, How ya doen man?" Kwan said as he passed the tube to Danny. Danny shrugged, forgetting his tender shoulder

"Alright. Ready to get this party started." Kwan laughed, and passed the other tube to Dash. They both inhaled, and Danny felt the smooth smoke roll into his lungs. He then let it roll from his mouth, and inhaled it through his nose.

"You can do a French inhale?" Star asked. Danny nodded before blowing the rest of the smoke out.

"Dash can do a smoke bomb." Danny grinned, putting the spotlight on one of his best friends instead of him.

He never liked being put on the spot. All eyes turned to his friend, and Dash let the smoke leak away from his mouth, forming a large ball. Then Dash sucked it all back in, before bursting out in laughter, and the coughing. Danny shook his head and smiled. As he sat there, smoking and laughing, his mind drifted to that strange girl in the SUV. He wondered if she was new, he had never seen her before. If she was in high school, which he was sure she was, she would have to show up at Casper high. He would have to get to know her.

Suddenly school starting didn't look to bad.

Hours past, and the group of kids filed out of the house. Tucker had won 3 games of beer pong, but lost 4. To say Tucker was tipsy would be an understatement. Danny reclined on Dash's leather couch, a tray of pop tarts on one leg and a bowl of nacho cheese on the other.

"Dude that looks disgusting." Tucker hiccupped and sat down next to him. Danny laughed

"It's delicious…" Danny tore off a piece of pop tart and dipped it into the nacho cheese. He popped it into his mouth and moaned.

"Oh my god this is great…" Tucker shook his head in disgust. Dash had created this concoction one night when he had a serious case of the munchies. Didn't really have a name yet, but it stuck with the group since it was created. The house was clear, save for Dash picking up garbage and Kwan in the bathroom.

"We should probably bail." Tucker said. Danny raised a dark brow at his friend.

"I am in no condition to fly!" Danny protested. Kwan stumbled out of the bathroom

"Fly?" He asked quizzically. Dash looked at Kwan and easily covered for Danny

"He said Fry. Tucker's hungry." Dash went back to picking up garbage and placing it into a trash bag. The living room was starting to look less like a dance floor and more like an actual room. Danny laughed.

"Oh… Tucker! I'm hungry too… Nasty burger?" Kwan smiled. Tucker's eyebrows shot upward. Kwan was definitely still buzzed.

"That's okay Kwan. I'm just going to head home."

"I'll take you." Dash offered. Tucker nodded.

"Danny, lock up when you leave. Kwan, let's go." Kwan looked confused, but Dash just waved him on. He seemed to put the pieces together and then smiled

"You'll get your car tomorrow. Let's go." They all filed out of the door and Danny was alone. He finished his odd meal and put his dishes away.

In truth, Danny really didn't want to fly. He always got tired when coming down from a high, and he didn't want to risk falling out of the sky. So instead he grabbed the spare key under dash's 'welcome' mat and locked the door as he left. It was dark, the street lamps were on and it was empty. A few cars drove by, but otherwise it was quiet. Dash's house was 8 blocks away, it was going to be a long walk.

Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and walked with his thoughts. Danny had no idea where this year would go. But he had an aching feeling that it would change his life forever. Vlad Masters was still mayor of this town, as much as he hated it. But Vlad kept to himself most of the summer, which made Danny wonder what he was up too.

Maybe tomorrow he would have to go pay him a visit… again Danny shook his head. He wasn't about to go look for trouble, usually it found him and his family. His thought drifted to his mom and dad. They had been locked up in the basement most of the summer, only venturing out for food and sleep. Danny couldn't quite remember what it was they were working on, but he was sure it had something to do with ghosts. Jasmine would be yelling at them to be more involved in their lives… But she was off in New York for a 4 year colleague degree. Oh boy!

Danny looked up from his feet and saw a girl walking in front of him. She had on a pair of black combat boots, and a short plaid skirt. She had on a hoodie, but he couldn't really seem who she was.

A sudden blue vapor leaked from his lips. Danny's body tensed, and he scanned the area for a sign of a ghost.

Usually they showed up by now… Suddenly, the girl in front of him screeched, and turned to run towards him. Danny was just about to go ghost, when he realized what it was she was running from.

A creature that he had never seen before came running around a corner. It was black, blacker than the night around it. He could see no eyes, but he felt it.

His skin crawled, a chill ran down his spine and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The creature snarled, a sound that made him want to turn and run.

His eyes focused on the person running towards him. She had amethyst eyes, and midnight hair.

The girl! It was her!

She seemed to finally realize he was there, and she suddenly grabbed onto him

"Run!" She shouted as she pulled him along with her. Danny did as he was told and followed her as she turned a corner. He heard the sound of hooves cracking into the pavement behind him, and the constant snarls of the creature behind them. He dared to look back, and he only saw darkness. The streetlight behind them burst, and the sound of hooves grew closer. He needed to act, fast. The girl was still pulling on him, and obviously not looking back. Danny held out his palm, and a green energy beam shot from his hand. He was sure he hit it because the beast roared. The sound of 7 different animals leaving its throat at once. He shuddered. But continued to run.

After a few more minutes, when the girl knew that they were no longer being followed, they slowed to a panting stop. Danny tried to act winded, but he had used his ghost powers to keep him going. The girl had her hands on her knees, and was panting hard.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked. She nodded.

"What was that thing?" She asked. Danny felt another chill run up his spine, but this time it felt good. Her voice was that of angels he was sure. Beautiful, soft, stern, and strong.

"I have no idea what it was. But it was not from this world that I know" _And not from the ghost zone either_ He added silently.

"May I ask your name?" He asked. The dark haired girl straightened, and looked around cautiously.

"My name is Sam Manson." She said it with such authority. Danny smiled

"Daniel Fenton. Danny if you'd please." He offered his hand, and the girl shook it.

"See these things often?" she asked. Danny laughed

"You'd be surprised." Sam chuckled

"Well, I should really head home." Images of the darkness filled his mind

"you can't go back there! Not after that thing chased us…"

"My house is this way." She pointed behind her. Danny chewed on his lip.

"I hope to see you around though Danny. It was nice meeting you." Before he could reply, she left. Danny waved meekly, and then turned to look at the busted street lamp.

He would definitely see Vlad tomorrow.

Danny flashed into Phantom and flew home. His buzz was gone, and he would not risk walking again.

* * *

A/N: first chapter... Dark, I know. But it will get much darker... Stick around folks! What was that dark creature... Hmmmm...

Review!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"Wait, what happened?" Dash leaned against the island in his Kitchen, peering at Danny. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. After the encounter with Sam, he turned the corner and flashed into Phantom, meeting Dash and tucker just as they had gotten back to Dash's house

"I'm not sure WHAT happened Dash. All I know is that it was something I have never seen before. Or heard for that matter. It was big, black, and I could FEEL it looking at me, but it had no eyes." Dash cocked a dark brow. Tucker rubbed his head, trying to clear the fuzziness.

"That's weird. Think Vlad is up to something?" Tucker suggested as he took a sip of coffee. Danny snorted

"I know Vlad is up to something. He hasn't made a peep since summer started, we all know that's too good to be true." Dash nodded at this

"So what's the plan?" Dash asked

"Plan? I want to go do some snooping. Check around his office tomorrow."

"Why not go tonight?" Tucker said.

"Yeah! Vlad left earlier today, something about family. His secretary is supposed to be running things until he gets back. Which will be tomorrow. If you want to do this, I suggest you go now." Dash explained. Danny sighed, he was getting sleepy, his high from earlier scared away by recent events.

Without another word, Danny flashed into Phantom and ran a gloved hand through his white hair.

"You guys want to come?" Dash and Tucker grinned

"You know it dude."

* * *

Sam chewed her lip as she set foot into her new mansion. The first thing that caught her eyes was the photos of her father, his smiling face to great her as she came into the door.

A constant reminder that he was gone. Sam shook her head and hung up her jacket before walking into the open dining room and Kitchen. Her mother was sitting on a bar stood, reading a book and sipping a glass of red wine. Sam cast her eyes downward, almost ashamed to look at her own mother.

"Hi Sweetie. How was your walk?" Her mother asked. Her voice wasn't cheery, it was a monotone. Sam shrugged, and opened the fridge to grab a class of soy milk.

"It was fine." Sam obviously left out what happened, she didn't want to scare her mother, she didn't want a repeat of what happened in Chicago.

"Oh well that's good. Did you see that Uhm... Ghost boy that hangs out around this city?" Sam nearly rolled her eyes. You want to get away from the supernatural, so you go looking for it.

"No I haven't. I don't really plan on meeting him either." Sam finished her milk and set the glass in the sink before walking up the stairs without another word. The carpet was a sage green, which matched the walls. It was like this house screamed of her father. Sam went into her room, which had a large round bed in the center, with a Balcony and a private bathroom. Purple and Black walls, with deep red sheets and carpet. She looked at her lavender Vanity, and frowned at her appearance. Her hair was frizzy, her makeup smeared, and she looked tired. And she met a boy looking like this.

Ugh just her luck. Sam blushed slightly thinking about that boy named Danny. But the thought of his bright blue eyes and messy black hair also brought up the thoughts of the demon that was chasing them. She shuddered, hearing the snarls behind her, the clapping of the hooves and the way the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

For years, Sam has been tormented by such beings. And for years, she just ignored them, thinking she was crazy. She never realized they were real until they took the most special thing from her.

The smell of smoke filled her nose, and tears filled her eyes. Sam collapsed to the ground with a thump, and started to wail. It was only moments later before her mother rushed into her room, and knelt down next to her

"Sam! Darling what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Her mother's voice was filled with concern, a real emotion for once. Sam clung to her mother and balled some more

"It's all my fault! I'm the reason he's dead!" Sam cried. She felt her mother go rigid for a moment, before wrapping her arms around her daughter and rubbing her back

"No Sam, he came back for you, he saved your life." Sam could hear the tears in her mother's voice, which made Sam cling to her even tighter.

"I am so sorry Mom…"

"I'm sorry too baby… He will be missed, but don't you EVER think it was your fault… because it wasn't." Sam closed her eyes, and a memory flashed before her eyes

_She was lying in her bed, restless. Sam hadn't been able to sleep for the longest time and it was starting to show._

_Suddenly, there was a shuffling noise at the end of her bed, and Sam shot up straight. Oh god... Not again…_

"_Go away!" Sam demanded. The shuffling stopped, and Sam thought she had won for once, until there was the sound of someone running towards her bed. Sam could see nothing only darkness, but she could heard as the footsteps grew closer and closer. Sam screeched and flung herself out of bed, there was the sound of someone jumping, and then nothing._

_Sam curled up in the corner, staring at her bed. Where did it go? The hair on her arms stood up, and Sam chanced a glance towards the ceiling._

_Her hand flew to her mouth as she gazed at the being glaring back at her. It's skin was grey, and slimy. His joints were bend backwards as it clung to the ceiling. He flashed its jagged teeth and let out a low growl. Sam whimpered, her heart hammered in her chest. She had never been more afraid in her life. Before she could cry for help, the creature spoke, 9 voiced whispering at once_

"_We will get you. You will be ours Sam Manson." It then screeched, and jumped onto her bed, and bolted through the door._

_And then the fire started. Sam screamed, she was stuck in the corner flames licked the ceiling and covered the door frame. She was trapped._

Sam shook her head, and cried some more into her mother's arms.

If only she knew the truth…

* * *

Danny poked his head through the wall, and scanned the mayor's office. When he was satisfied, he pushed Dash and Tucker through before becoming Tangible again.

Dash shuddered, he looked like he was going to be ill.

"I will never get used to that." Tucker half smiled

"Toughen up buttercup. Look for anything that would be interesting. Documents, letters, whatever." Danny floated to the floor and started at Vlad's desk. He made his hand intangible and stuck it into the drawer, unlocking it from the inside. It popped open, and Danny started his search.

Awards, pencils, bills, bills… Danny groaned and shook his head as he picked up a photo of his mother.

"Damn fruit loop…" He tossed the photo aside and started on another drawer.

Dash looked through files, mostly were background checks on employees.

"Hey, guys come look at this." Tucker said. He turned from the stack of mail, and help up a certain letter.

"Who is it from?" Danny asked as he hovered over to him.

"It's a letter from a… Levi Schmakes."

"And how is he important?" Dash rolled his eyes. Tucker shot him the stank eye before flipping it over

"It's sealed by this weird wax seal. I don't know, it seemed important. I mean... who the hell seals letters with wax?"

"Well, Open it up I guess." Danny suggested.

"I can't! Vlad isn't supposed to know we're snooping!" Tucker hissed. Danny rolled his eyes, and reached inside the envelope, grabbing the letter. His hands turned back to tangible and he opened the letter up.

"Dear Vlad masters… Blah Blah Blah we are happy to let you know that your past work seems legitimate, and that we are honored to have you. We welcome you to the Asylum. What the hell is the Asylum?" Danny furrowed his brows, as he looked reread the letter before glancing at Dash and Tucker. They both shrugged.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. I suggest we keep a close eye on Vlad." Tucker suggested. Danny folded up the letter and phased it back into the envelope before setting it back on the table. The elevator suddenly dinged, and Danny grabbed both Tucker and Dash, and turned invisible. The elevator doors opened, and in walked Vlad.

Vlad Masters started to walk straight towards them, obviously seeking the letter they had just red. Just as Vlad was about to reach for it Danny phased them through the floor before exiting the building and flying back towards Dash's house

"That was too close man!" Tucker shouted over the wind

"What I want to know is who the hell this 'Asylum' group is! We need to do research, you guys willing to help?" Danny shouted

"I'll see what I can do. But of course you have our help!" Dash said. Danny smiled, and they sored through the night and back to Dash's home.

* * *

A/N: So... I need some review guys:3 I want to know what you all think so far, if you are going to critique, Please be gentle :3.

I plan for this story to be DARKKK in case you guys haven't figured it out yet Lol


End file.
